What Makes A Man?
by LegendThriller
Summary: Whisper to me softly, "I'm yours." Assume these roles that we could never be. Maria\Jeff. Short fic.


He exhaled the cigarette smoke from his lips as he cooly leaned against the railing on his hotel patio. Just in his boxers, he looked at the city beneath him, still alive at the early hours in the morning, never stopping with it's high life and constant drama. He never thought he could have so much in common with a single city.

Meanwhile in his room, she sat up in the bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest and covered her naked body. With the TV on low, she flicked through the channels absentmindedly. A lot was going through her mind at the moment, just like it was as she was getting ready for their rendezvous, and going up to the Penthouse level of the hotel, and even when he opened the door...

Grabbing one of his shirts off the floor, she put it on and walked across the carpeted floor. Opening the patio door just enough to get through, she gently closed it behind her, not meaning to get his attention. When he faced her, she saw him take the deep breath he always did before he talked, which made her nervous. It was never anything good when he began with that deep breath...

"I thought I told you to leave." It was more of a statement than a pondering. "I'm done with you for tonight."

"Wow, quit being so romantic." She stole the cigarette from him and flicked it to the bottom, thirty three stories below. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I said leave." His shoulders hunched forward, making him seem more defensive than his voice. His abs, visible yet soft, somehow always seemed harder when he stood like this. With his long, multi-coloured hair hanging off of his shoulders, the last thing she wanted to do was leave. "We're done for the night."

"But I still want you," she confessed, her fingers hooking at the rim of his boxers. "And I know tonight is it for us... just one more time? Tomorrow is going to change so much, and I know that whatever _this_ is... it's going to be hard to ignore after tomorrow. So please..." her breath moved softly across his lips and his eyes looked down at her, making her seem smaller than she already was. "Please Jeff," she begged, her hands now on his chest.

He captured her lips with his, silencing Maria from her quiet begging. He knew what she meant about tomorrow, as she was with him when he bought the ring today. The ring, the rose petals he was going to spread across the hotel room they were currently in, the expensive bubble bath that almost made him have a heart attack when he saw the price was rang up... she was there for all of it. When he asked how he could re-pay her, he was thinking of dinner, or even a coffee.

But Maria had thought of something else entirely.

She was pressed up against the glass of the patio door as his fingers trailed along her sides and up the shirt she was wearing... he always liked it when she wore his shirt with nothing on underneath. Her smooth skin against his touch made her tilt her head back and looked up to the star lit sky, cursing his name. "Inside," he whispered upon her neck. "We can get caught out here."

Jeff took her hand in his and led her to the king sized bed in the room. She was so little compared to him, lacking the curves his soon-to-be fiancee has, but Maria always did something that his girlfriend wouldn't do: she listened and fulfilled his fantasies. The long black trench coat that laid far off by the entrance of the door way was a hint of what he wanted tonight, but for their last time, he'll do what she wanted.

He sat on the bed with her figure in front of him between his legs, still in his baggy shirt and bare legs. She lifted the hem of the shirt, but he stopped her and removed her hands, allowing himself to take it off. Kissing her stomach all the way up to the crease of her breast, and back down to her navel, she raked her fingers through his hair. His tongue left a trail across her abdomen, up her rib cage and back down to her hips. Maria gasped his name again, followed by curse words and begs, which he ignored. Finally, Jeff stood up and placed his hands on her hips. She pouted when he just stared down at her, thinking the night truly was over, until he picked her up, and gently turned her around so she was on the bed.

She sat herself up on her elbows and bent her knees in front of her, tilting her head as if to question what he was doing to do next. He leaned down, balancing himself by putting his hands just by her elbows and gave her a kiss, letting it linger for longer than he liked. Every time he saw her eyes, he couldn't help but notice the hurt that was expressed through her green orbs. This was hurting her as much as it was hurting him.

He kneeled on the ground and kissed up her leg to her knee, keeping his hands busy by running them up as far as they could go on her thighs before he felt like bringing them back down again. With every gasp and every moan he heard from her, he drew a heart with the tip of his finger on whatever part of her body his finger was at during that moment. While his kisses continued to move up her thigh, she continued to whisper his name and compliment on his stylings. When he finally reached the middle point between her two legs, his hand went to her stomach. The first touch always made her jolt.

A flick of the tongue made her body quiver at his smooth actions, slowly taking her in his mouth and circling around her arousal. He kept his hand on her stomach, dragging his free fingers around her navel and snaking it's way up to one of her breast and grabbing it firmly. Maria did he best to stay silent, but a low groan escaped the back of her throat as she held his head in place. He had just begun but she could already feel herself so close to finishing that she had to bite down on her lip to stop from hollering in pleasure. He was being so gentle and caring, she closed her eyes in hopes that he wouldn't see her tears.

Kissing the middle of her thigh again while keeping his hand busy on her chest, he swirled his tongue in a loving manner on her flesh before going back to her middle. Her body heaved with every gasp and she began to move her hands away from his head and up her body, weaving her fingers through his on her chest.

When their hands conjoined, he changed his pace. Gentle and caring no more, his tongue movements became loving and passionate, ready to take Maria over the edge in a way only he could. Her upper body thrashed on top of the bed sheets, constantly gasping his name as his actions began to come harder and more fierce than before. Finally, her whole body arched as she grasped onto the bed sheets, and her voice said his name more loudly than he would have liked. He pulled her body to the edge of the bed, continuing his assault while she tried to push his head away. It wasn't until she began to beg him to stop did he finally listen, only to move up her body and began kissing her neck.

"Stop," she whispered, trying to move him away.

"What's wrong?" his body hovered over hers so powerful and muscular she was afraid to speak. "I'm not done." A tear fell down her cheek, which he removed with his thumb and he cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, none of that," he told her softly, kissing her nose. Her legs were brought up and she kicked his boxers off with her heels.

"I don't want you to see me cry..." she told him, closing her eyes and turning her head. "Not on our last night..." She rolled over on her stomach, her back facing her lover. His fingers traced down her spine as he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, all the way to her shoulder. "Do you really have to go and be with her?" she managed to ask when his lips were so close to hers.

He really didn't know how to respond to that.

Jeff sat up and pulled her hips toward him. She kept her head down as he slowly entered, feeling his arms wrap around her waist to bring her back up to him. This was the only way he could hold her close to him and kiss his favourite spots... her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder...

The thrust and actions were slow at first as she could still feel her tears fall down her naked chest. She leant forward to hold onto the sheets, gripping them as his movements quickened and stimulated her. Maria sucked in her bottom lip as his hands dragged down from her shoulders, to her waist, and then to her hips. His grip was so strong and firm, her mass of red hair came at him as she flew her head back, letting out a loud groan. Their thighs connected with every lunge that he took, and she couldn't help but smile. No one else knew how to make her feel like this.

He stopped when he was buried deep inside of her and turned her head to give her a kiss. His hands moved up to her waist, feeling every goose bump her skin had to offer before giving her another kiss on her collar bone. His strong arms wrapped around her curves as he pulled her back towards him, twisting her body so she was on top and looking down at him.

Looking down right at him. Their eyes connected first before they went any further, and every single thought that was racing through her mind hours earlier had returned. All the guilt that she felt whenever she saw his almost fiancee, her best friend, and how she would do anything just to be able to blurt out the secret of her and Jeff. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at a rapid pace as he continued to look back at her with his hooded eyes and ran his hands all the way up to her breast. She moved her hips to the front, knowing this was going to be their last time...


End file.
